From HeartbreakComes Love
by lifebeautifullesson
Summary: Peyton and Lucas both had their hearts broken by their significant others and run into each other one night in the park. Feeling something they have never felt before shocks them both and when Lucas wakes up she is gone. Hearing about this woman over and over again Haley decides to help him find her but what happens when he finds out that Peyton is his wife best friend.


From Heartbreak….Comes Love

Prologue: Him and Her

The room was dark all except for the moon light that was beaming in through the opened blinds. The silence could actually be felt like a knife cutting through a worn down soul and a heartbroken heart. Pain at the moment was all that she could feel and for the moment she didn't want to feel anything other then that. She sat in front of the fireplace with a glass of white wine in her handing looking at a picture of him and her and wondered were it went wrong. Trying not to let the pain consume her but it seems as if she couldn't help it, it almost felt as if it was trying to take her over and for a moment she wanted that to happened but she knew she could no mattered what happened tonight. Taking the picture off of the fireplace mantle she looked deeply at it they looked happy on the picture and maybe they were happy at a point and time but what happened to it. Was she blind to the fact that he was unhappy even though he said he was? Was he lying to her just to keep her at arms length and nothing else? Was he saying those things to keep her in the dark just like now? Throwing the picture frame into the wall she watched it as it fell to the floor in pieces this is how they were now…just like the picture frame and glass they were broken…shattered into a million pieces. One heart hurt burning from the flames of lies and deceit never knowing if it's going to ever be the same again.

Broken…shattered…torn into a million of pieces just like sharp broken glass. Looking at the glass on the floor from shattering the bar he wondered how easy it would be just to pick up a piece of glass and end it all. She betrayed him in the worse possible way ever and he doesn't think that he could truly forgive her. They were three days away from getting married and she had to mess it up. Thinking that he was finally going to be happy and no one was going to let him down but he guesses plans change. Walking on to the veranda where he stood many times before when he was deep in thoughts or mad he looked out into the ocean and wonder why it wasn't calming him down now. Nothing could calm him down after all that he has been through. He thought how lucky he was to find a woman like her especially one who loved him with knowing his past like she did. He let down his walls and let her in he knew that he should have just kept them in place right around his heart so he doesn't have to be heart broken but he didn't listen to his mind he had to listen to his fucking heart and look where he is at right now. She was his angelic beauty…his angel…his life…his whole world he placed her on a pedestal the same pedestal that his mother and sister was on and then she tore it down little by little and did the same thing to him. He places his hands on the railing and looked down and just thought how easy would it have been to just jump.

Things must have been so easy for him to hurt her…so easy for him to claim that he loved her and then play her. He did everything to get her to make him believe that he would do anything for her and never hurt her he told her everything that she wanted to hear…the things that she needed to hear. Damn her…damn her for being so damn needy! No man wanted a needy wife one that loves to cook and clean up and treat her man like a king. They wanted a woman who would fight for her man no matter what the situation was they wanted women who didn't do a damn thing. He wanted a woman just like the one who arms he slept in tonight. She couldn't stay any longer she couldn't deal with the thoughts that were consuming her in the dark.

How could she tell him one minute that he loves her and then the next thing he knows that she ends up in bed with a man? In a way he kind of felt like he deserved it; it seems as if he is never supposed to be happy. Was this what he deserved for all the mistakes that he made? Deep thoughts about how to kill himself and with what wondering if he takes a knife and slit his writs would he even feel the pain, what if he takes a gun and do it renegade style he knows that would be quick. How was he supposed to trust a woman again? He needed to leave this place all these thoughts that were trying to swallow him up and the other thoughts were almost enough to push him over the edge. So he slip on his shoes and walked outside to the park knowing that no one was going to be there especially in the middle of the night. All he needed to do was clear his head he didn't care if it was raining or he was getting rained on if actually felt as if the last past 24 hours were erased.

She was running trying to get away didn't want that past and present to catch up with her future. Running as fast as she can has lead her right deeply in to the park around her house and she didn't mind she just ran and were her feet went she did nothing but follow. Feeling a hard body press into hers she knew then that she wasn't paying attention or probably in her right mind but she didn't care she fell to her knees and cried. Finally everything came crashing down on her and the tears didn't stop they never did. She didn't care about the stranger looking down on her or probably wondering what was going on she didn't care. When she looked up she saw him on his knees too and wondered what was going on with him. Was he experiencing the same pain as she was? No one would ever experience her pain but his eyes reflected hers and then she knew that he was hurt just like she was. That someone broken him and in that moment she took him into her arms and they both cried together.

This woman that he ran into this woman that held him as if she knew the thoughts that were running through his mind and this beautifully broken woman seems to know what he is going through. Just being in her arms healed him in a way that he never thought possible who was this woman that could heal him with just a touch.


End file.
